


Get paid, enjoy the benefits

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [109]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, Negotiations, Office, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock needs money for college, enter one Tony Stark.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Get paid, enjoy the benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> So I was supposed to choose from the freeforms: Food, Luxury, and Sex. I wasn't sure I could do this one in the way I wanted to since I had grand ideas about Brock being a kept man, but it turned into this instead and I hope you still enjoy! <3

Every job Brock had an opportunity to be a part of went down in flames for him. He really was desperate for anything, to a certain degree, in a final attempt to pay for his next semester. He even considered himself attractive enough to be a camboy and knew at least a dozen people who were willing to watch him jerk off in front of a camera, but it was weird. The idea of friends, exes, creeps, all staring at him and  _ maybe _ offering a few dollars. The effort to hit the store and get a camera, make sure he set things up in the right way, get his pay immediately and all that crap was a little overwhelming.

It wasn’t until  _ Tony _ of all people, showed up out of the blue and held one of his stupid business cards out.

“I told ya before, Stark. I ain’t gonna be yer guinea big for some weird mech suit.”

Tony waved him off. “Not about that. Look, I heard about the job search and Barnes said you had some open options so, check out this website. Should be worth some easy pay.”

With that, he watched him go and Brock loaded up the site only to be introduced to a sugar baby application. A mere second from closing it, his mind decided to take a look through. He’d exhausted scholarships, his family didn’t exist and even if he got something part time, there’d never be enough to cover tuition. With the promise of having his own rules about what he’d offer, he signed up.

It was weird how quick someone got into contact with him after his profile was set and it was out there, live and free for anyone to peruse. He was slightly nervous Stark had set him up for a prank, but work was work and if this daddy contact even wanted to meet up, they’d have to pay upfront and it ended up being a moot point for Brock in the long run. 

The man turned out to not be Stark, but someone that introduced himself as Jack Rollins. He’d sent a polite, easy-going type of message inquiring about tuition and the overall costs Brock needed to earn his degree. Brock was transparent about it and happily provided him all the information, it wasn’t like he was hiding why he was there in the first place and any idiot could do the math themselves if they wanted to. It wasn’t a big secret.

Their conversations soon shifted to texts on his phone, and quickly enough the texts turned into calls. It was kind of when Brock was more curious about Jack, his voice deep but soothing, but had a curious nervousness to it he seemed to try and hide when they spoke. It took a couple of days but it wasn’t too long before phone calls turned into a request to meet, and the meeting had turned into Brock’s new job. One he wasn’t sure he was fully prepared for.

Oddly enough, Brock’s job was as simple as they come. For a few hours a day, three days a week, Brock would arrive at Jack’s corner office downtown, sit on his black leather couch and look pretty. Usually it was in the early evening, one day in the middle of the week and the other two over the weekend, while the business executive worked at his desk. After the first night of just sitting there in a regular pair of jeans and a dress shirt, an assistant came in to take his measurements and from then on he was required to come in, take whatever business casual outfit Jack had purchased for him, put it on like he was a living ken doll and then sit down on the couch.

At first it was odd, Jack would rarely register he was there, stare at him a long moment when he came in and after he’d change into whatever outfit he’d picked out for him that he took home afterwards. It made him feel like he was on display, like a prize or a trophy set on a shelf, for Jack to admire from time to time as he took a moment to take his eyes off his paperwork and lapse into a momentary break from the mundane before he was back to the grindstone. It wasn’t like it was _bad_ , Brock had initially worried about putting himself out there, only to pique the interest of some old fogey who ignored any rules he had and would want sex out of it. Being paid a thousand a night to just sit there and look nice was, at the very least, a much better outcome. 

The couch was comfortable, leather supple against him, and the smell of it eased any wariness that always followed him when he’d walk in, a minor inkling Jack may ask for something weirder upon every new day. The only things that changed were situations around him. At the beginning, Brock was allowed to use his phone to only text, or play games muted, to sit quietly, or stare out the window. He wasn’t allowed to try to hold a conversation, he wasn’t allowed to stare at Jack over a long course of time, but he could look at the many books his set of shelves had held and occasionally Brock would ask permission to grab one or two to flip through them. Once he’d fallen asleep, completely at ease in the quiet and a stab of fear had struck in worry that Jack would be angry. He wasn’t, only commenting he was a sound sleeper and if he liked, he could nap whenever necessary. Brock wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad option, but he took it since some of his classes were way too early for his liking. Soon, a few visits in, there’d be a service cart set close to the couch filled with finger sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, various hot and cold beverages to pick from and delicately made petit fours Brock couldn’t get enough of. Not to mention at the beginning of their second week, Jack presented him with a black and gold credit card, telling him to purchase whatever he needed with it, a new laptop included.

And in the end, Brock wasn’t really surprised sitting and looking pretty wasn’t all that Jack wanted.

Halfway through one of their Saturday evenings together, Jack had risen from his chair and slowly approached Brock looking far too predatory for his comfort. It made him think of every bad situation he’d seen in movies where the rug was two seconds from being pulled out of a wonderful situation, hell even his real life was like that before all this and his body tensed. Jack had stopped a good four or so feet away, looking him over with hungry eyes. His jaw was clenched, and he swallowed thickly, like he was unsure of whatever he wanted to say and Brock tried his best to not look too worried despite his mind actively mapping out anything he could use as a weapon if fighting off the guy was going to end up being a problem.

“I’d like..if you choose to, I’d like to see you touch yourself for me.” The words were smooth and rumbled forward from somewhere deep in Jack’s throat, but his eyes seemed to dart away as soon as they’d fallen from his mouth, a clear sign he wasn’t as confident over the request as he’d like. Brock let out a choked, strangled noise at the request, expecting something sexual but- not in that way. He opened his mouth to reply, but Jack raised a hand to stop him there. 

“If you do that, allow me to watch I mean, I’ll pay you the rest of this semester's tuition fees, on top of your spending needs and the payments you receive for your visits.”

Brock looked at the man in front of him, mildly put off by the amount of money he was offering, just for him to jerk off, not that he had any issues against it. It wasn’t like Jack was bad on the eyes. It was pretty much the opposite, numerous times he had to school himself and look away while he sat there, because if Jack would simply ask for sex in their arrangement, Brock would seriously consider having some fun getting his mind blown by this guy.

“So you’ll pay fer my schoolin’ this year and in return, ya get to watch me jerk off.” He meant to ask, to make sure they were on the same page except it came out as a statement, a sudden realization with all of Jack’s odd little details, that Brock had a small semblance of power here. More than he thought at least.

And Jack nodded, folding his arms behind his back, tall and looming, the alluring smell of his cologne almost lulling Brock to stand and approach. “I know it’s not something normal considering what you usually do but, I’d love to see how you look when you reach orgasm.” He tilted his in sudden thought. “I’d love it so much that I’ll offer you half of what you’ll make right now, as a down payment.”

A low noise left Brock; he was genuinely considering the offer. It was a lot of money, and he was  _ very  _ fucking broke. His only Godsend was Jack and all he’d done was take care of him. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter, looking down at his hands.

“I understand if you want to decline.” Jack told him gently. “But I won’t touch you, I just like watching.”

After another moment, Brock found himself nodding. “Yeah, alright.” His eyes went upwards to meet Jack’s. “I’ll do it.”

Brock expected some sort of outward response from Jack, aside from the way his eyes seem to brighten a tad, but aside from that he simply walked over to his desk and picked up his cellphone. He went through it a few seconds before he approached and held it out to a confirmation prompt of an amount that made Brock a little dizzy.

“Is this sufficient enough?”

“F-fer the whole thing?” Brock could barely get his tongue to work.

“No, for half.”

_ Half. _ Brock was taken aback. He’d apparently nodded because the next thing he knew was that his own phone was vibrating next to him and his fingers shook when his bank app alerted him to the sheer amount of money he’d just been given. 

Brock slowly let his eyes wander over to Jack, who was looking at him carefully. He swallowed, tucking his phone onto the service cart, away from himself before he gestured towards the door. 

“Wanna do me a favor and lock it? And the lights, I’d feel better if they were lowered some.” Brock felt his palms begin to sweat, dragging them across the slacks he’d been wearing. 

A fury of nervous energy began to overtake him. He’d never thought that he’d masturbate in front of  _ anyone _ except for maybe someone he was dating or interested in, Jack did not count. And he especially didn’t think he’d ever do it for money, even if he was thinking about camming.

“Yes, of course.” Jack agreed, crossing the room with a purposeful stride. The lock made a firm click noise, then room lights turned off after and with the twilight they had left before complete nightfall came to them, Jack returned to his desk and turned on his lamp. He lifted up his phone receiver and hit a button. “Diane, cancel my appointments for the evening.” 

There was a delay before Brock heard a faint, female voice respond in what he assumed was a yes.

“I uh, we can do this later tonight if ya want. So you can do those appointments and still get maybe..somethin’ after all yer hard work?” Brock offered, his hand quickly coming up to the back of his neck.

“You’re my one and only appointment tonight.” Jack replied, his arms coming up to rest across his desk.

Brock swallowed again, and then ran his hands down his chest, shuddering when his palms brushed his nipples through the thick fabric of his cashmere sweater. “You know, you can..m’mean, ain’t gotta be behind the desk if ya wanna sit and get a front row seat or somethin’.” He offered, letting his hands skate over his stomach.

“Would you be comfortable with that?” Jack asked, voice quiet. Brock’s breath hitched as his palm briefly passed over his crotch and then along to his thigh. Everything suddenly seemed so sensitive, with a stranger’s eyes on him and Jack was definitely a stranger. Sure, the man paid him, but it wasn’t like the two of them had ever had any real lengthy conversations that helped getting to know one another. 

The realisation was yet another avenue for his nervousness to go to. But he’d already agreed, and Jack had sent him so much money already. “Yeah, I think ya might as well. I gotta work myself up to it and ya gotta get yer money’s worth, right?”

Jack didn't respond, face remaining neutral as he went and retrieved a chair from the other side of the room. He took a moment to arrange it, making sure he was sitting in the most comfortable angle for himself before he settled in for the show. 

“Go ahead and lay back, if you like. I want you to be comfortable.” Jack licked his lips. “Don’t worry about being too loud either, the room’s soundproof, something I had done because of outside distractions.”

“Diane won’t ‘ear us?” Brock asked as he swung his legs up and stretched out on the couch after pulling the sweater off and draping it off one arm. Once again, he ran his hands down his body, light and gentle as they roamed over his chest. Brock pinched at his nipples through the thin fabric left of a dress shirt, rolling them as best he could on the outside of his clothes. His heart was racing, reminding him of what exactly he was doing with every heavy thud against his ribcage.

“If she did, I’d be calling some contractors in to fire them. That and she wouldn’t say a word.” Jack replied, words barely above a whisper. Brock dared to look at Jack sitting near him, to _really_ look at him now that he was sure he could take it all in to his liking. Jack was dressed in a finely tailored black suit, and had his hair neatly slicked back. Deep green eyes were undressing Brock with every breath taken, likely starving to catch a glimpse of actual skin beneath what was worn.

Brock almost groaned and let his eyes drift close. Jack was  _ hot.  _ He was handsome, clearly worked out, and despite being in his early thirties, he didn’t look it. This man was paying him thousands of dollars to masturbate  _ once _ in his office. He was laid out on an office couch.  _ In clothing that Brock would never have been able to pay for.  _ This was a whole new level of fucked up and he wasn’t sure if he was seconds from waking up from this.

Letting one of his hands wander down, taking in a shaky breath as he palmed himself, it wouldn’t be that difficult to get himself fully hard, in fact the entire situation already got him halfway and getting there. The tease of his hot hand through his slacks was tempting already, sending small jolts of pleasure up through his entire body. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Brock breathed, licking at dry lips. His fingers lingered, tracing up along the firm line of his cock and he took his time, undoing the secure buckle of his belt and then his fly, the crisp sound of the zipper cut deep into the sexually charged air. It  _ was _ what Jack was paying him for, wasn’t it? The show, the anticipation. At least a little bit of build up, and Brock obliged. Opening up his pants just enough to reveal what Jack wanted to see, just enough through the silk boxers he’d never even thought he’d ever be wearing and he swore he heard Jack make a small noise, barely audible but he was sure it had been there.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Jack murmured. “Go at whatever speed makes you comfortable, sweetheart.”

Brock swallowed hard and nodded, teasing Jack by sliding his hand into his boxers, away from the intense gaze as he bit at his bottom lip, free hand beginning to undo the tie that he’d worn with his shirt. He temporarily stopped touching himself so he could undo each and every button of his shirt, allowing it to sit open and lay draped at his shoulders. A soft whimper came when one of Brock’s nails scraped a nipple, gently pinching it between his fingers and giving it a soft tug. Jack grunted in response, and Brock could hear him shift in the chair. He never had plans to get out of these clothes until he was gone and back in his dorm room, but his pants were going to have to come off if he wanted to keep going. 

Brock let out a low groan, not because he was back to touching himself. No, he groaned because of the choked noise that left Jack’s throat as Brock slid both underwear and pants down his legs and kicked them off to the other end of the couch. Again, the chair shifted, and Brock felt an odd sort of pride swelling in his chest, and while he felt the hot flush of embarrassment that Jack was staring right at him, it couldn’t be overridden by the knowledge that it was doing wonderful things to the only other man in the room.

It was a little exciting, if Brock was being honest with himself. He took a chance and cracked an eye open, rewarded with the sight of Jack idly massaging the front of his pants as he intently watched Brock.

Jack’s eyes were alternating between Brock’s cock and his face, unsure of which one he wanted to look at more. Brock, feeling brave, caught the man’s eye and moaned, partially arching up off the couch as he slid his thumb across the head to smear precum.

The shudder that went through Jack was gorgeous, subtle but beautiful and Brock let his mind wander about how it would be if he actually got to see him in bed and not have Jack trying to keep himself in some kind of control. Brock felt powerful, digging his heel into the supple leather beneath him as hips shifted slightly upward. 

Brock could see the outline of Jack’s dick pressing against the front of his pants, his large hand petting himself through the material and Brock felt himself shudder at the sight, his thoughts immediately straying to images of getting  _ that _ inside of him. 

“Jesus, look at you. You’re perfect, Brock.” Jack crooned, voice thick and low.

Brock bit at his lip as a whimper left him. He didn’t shy away at all from how intense Jack’s gaze became, hard and eager enough to smear more of his own precum down his cock in languid strokes.

He thought that he’d need to immerse himself in some dirty fantasy like back in his bed, but it was enough to have Jack’s eyes on him. It was enough to know that a man he barely knew was getting off on just the sight of him touching himself. It made him twist his hips a little bit harder up into his hand. It made him pinch and tug at his sensitive, reddened nipples more than normal, until they were sore and throbbing under his fingers.

So lost with everything overwhelming him at once that before Brock knew it, one of his hands was gripping tightly at the back of the couch and he was cumming across his chest. There were words or a sound of Jack growling out something, but he was a little too dazed from his orgasm to bother worrying over what he missed.

It seemed like only seconds had passed, his breathing regulating itself as his heart tackled trying to calm down, but Brock knew it had been longer.

“Brock.” Jack said in a soft murmur, like he was fond. He was out of his chair now, standing next to Brock’s feet with a damp towel in hand and a bottle of water. “I’ve already sent along the rest of your payment. You were amazing.” 

Brock tried to get his bearings straight, throwing his legs over the side of the couch. Eventually he took both items as Jack waited patiently and he was grateful he wasn’t trying to send him out the door like this.

“Thanks, I think.” Brock muttered out, taking a healthy swig of water before putting the cap back on the bottle and setting it on the floor so he could clean himself up. Jack nodded, keeping his eyes on his face. “Sorry, still kinda gettin’ back online..I’ll get outta yer hair in- ”

Jack cut him off, before he could finish. “I’d love to see you tomorrow night instead of the late afternoon. I have a merger to work on and I hope this didn’t ruin anything between our usual arrangement.” Jack seemed to hesitate before he gestured to his private bathroom. “If you’d feel better changing before you leave, feel free. I have a private shower in there too if you’d like to use it.”

“Yeah, that’d be real nice.” Brock said, definitely in the mood for a hot shower right then. He pulled his boxers back on, peeking up. “Is uh, this gonna be a thing now as well?”

Jack gave him a soft smile. “No, it may be a whim again but it’ll be like today, where I ask and you have a choice to do it, or not. You’ll be compensated if you do want to, but it won’t jeopardize our normal schedule.”

Jack’s hand came forward slightly before he drew it back like it was a nervous tick, pressing it firmly to his thigh. There was a question on the tip of Jack’s tongue, Brock could tell, and he was sure he knew what it was. 

“Yeah, ya can.” Brock suddenly said. “If ya want to, I mean.”

Blinking at him in what seemed like genuine surprise, Jack knelt down as his hand carefully came to gently rest on Brock’s face, sliding along to the back of his neck and into his hair. Brock tilted his head a little and couldn’t help his eyes flutter closed as Jack’s fingers massaged the back of his skull. He barely knew what he was doing when he leaned in closer and then Jack’s lips were pressed to his own in a tender kiss. Brock surprised himself, a noise escaping of uncertainty mixed with want slipped out of him, but when his own tongue coaxed Jack’s to taste him, there was no question that he wanted more of this. 

“Thank you.” Jack breathed against Brock’s lips after he needed a moment, lingering to share the air. His body stayed pressed between Brock’s parted legs, the line of Jack’s still hard cock pressed in as his mouth was leaving delicate kisses along Brock’s face. 

Something in the back of Brock’s mind worried, suggested he should be careful, but as Jack’s hot mouth found the side of his neck Brock only pulled the man tighter to him and they both found themselves sprawling back awkwardly against the couch, Jack’s hips grinding against his. Even as oversensitive as Brock was, Jack’s hands roving along his body was a welcome feeling he didn’t want him to stop doing.

“I’ll pay extra, I just need- “ Jack grunted out breathlessly into his ear, rutting against him. Brock whimpered, blindly drawing Jack in as he shifted and moved and soon they were properly laid out across leather, Brock hooking an arm around Jack’s neck. “I can stop, if you need me to- “

“Don’t fuckin’ stop.” Brock ordered with a sharp gasp as Jack grabbed at his ass to gain more leverage. 

“Need to discuss- “ The air seemed to leave Jack and fingers dug firmly into his flesh. “ _Brock_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Later.” Brock hastily said as his hand wiggled in between their pressed bodies and all he worried about right then was how quickly he could get the belt buckle undone on Jack’s suit pants. “ _Definitely_ later.”

He knew when he got back he'd have to revise his rules, at least for Jack.


End file.
